


The Flower Shop

by momentsofziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentsofziam/pseuds/momentsofziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Liam owns a Flower Shop and Harry's his co-worker. Zayn is a world famous actor/singer with Louis and Niall as his best friends.</p><p>(or the one where Zayn walks into Liam's flower shop to pick up his sister's wedding bouquets and walks out with a boner.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

“I'm coming, hang on just a second!” Liam called from the back of the shop as he heard someone impatiently ring the little bell on the counter for him. He let out a quiet groan as the ringing wouldn't stop and finally put down the flower arrangement he'd been working on. “I'm coming, I'm coming!” He called out again and wiped his dirty hands on his apron as he left the back of the shop and walked up to the counter to help his customer.

 

“Took you long enough.” Someone huffed and he looked up to tell the person off for being rude, he did have other customers too, but instead his eyes widened and a quiet gasp fell from his mouth. In front of him, Zayn Malik was standing. _The_ Zayn Malik who's music and movies Liam had been obsessed with since his big breakthrough two years ago. He couldn’t quite believe this was happening right now, and on Harry's day off as well.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting. What can I help you with?” He asked politely, hoping his voice didn't shake as much as his hands were right now where he was hiding them behind his back.

 

“I'm here to pick up my sister's flower arrangements for her wedding, they should be under 'Richards'.” The slightly older boy in front of him replied and Liam nodded his head, poking his tongue out to run over his dry lips before speaking.

 

“I was actually just finishing up the last bouquet. Feel free to sit down and wait or you could come back in around ten to fifteen minutes and I'm sure I'll be done by then.” Liam offered and watched as Zayn shrugged his shoulders in reply. Okay then. Just as he had turned around to get back to work in his own little workshop room, Zayn's voice stopped him.

 

“Actually, do you think I could come around back with you? I'd like to see what the bouquets look like and I'd rather not be out here alone in case someone walked in and recognized me.” Liam looked around the otherwise empty shop hesitantly before returning his gaze to Zayn as he shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“I guess we could make an exception..we don't usually let customers do that, but no one else is here so, why not?” Liam said after a while, just when the silence was starting to get uncomfortable and then gestured with his hand for Zayn to follow him. “Just walk around the counter and back here.” 

 

Liam heard Zayn following him and he had to secretly pinch himself on his arm to make sure he wasn't actually dreaming and he'd wake up any second now. He let out a little squeal in pain, having pinched himself too hard, and rubbed his now sore arm as he turned his head to look at Zayn with wide eyes. “Sorry, um..almost tripped?”

 

“Okay..” Zayn replied with raised eyebrows. “Might want to actually turn around and watch where you're going so you don't trip again then, don't you think?”

 

“Oh.” Liam said and quickly turned around again, just narrowly avoiding walking into a wall. “Oops.”

 

He can hear Zayn chuckling behind him and he mentally slap himself silly from being so embarrassing. If Harry had been here, he wouldn't ever hear the end of this. Luckily, no one will ever know about his embarrassing ways. Except for Zayn that is and that's a pretty big deal but Liam figures they'll never see each other again after this and Zayn will probably have forgotten about him as soon as he leaves the shop. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

 

“You can just...sit down there if you want to.” Liam points to a chair in the corner of the small room and walks over to his worktop where he was finishing the last bouquet while packing the rest of them. He picks up the first one he'd finished before walking over to where Zayn was now sitting. “This is the bride's bouquet, your sister's. I've used white roses only, just as she requested. I did however add a bit green and a navy blue band to bind them together, so that they wouldn't blend into her white dress. For the bridesmaids bouquets I've used a mix of white flowers but also a few light pink _Impatiens_ in all of them which gives your sister the pink she wanted. I hope they look okay, just tell me otherwise and I'll fix them up however you want.”

 

“Well, I don't know much about flowers, but these look amazing. I'm certain my sister will love them.” Liam could feel his cheeks heating up slightly at the compliment and he cursed himself for blushing so easily. “Did you make all these by yourself?” Zayn then went on to ask and Liam nodded with a small smile gracing his lips.

 

“Of course.” He replied as he went back to finishing the final bouquet. “ I own the shop so I do most of the work on my own. I've only got one co-worker, my best mate Harry, but he mostly takes care of the financial part of the business.” 

 

“Oh, well, how come you're so interested in flowers then..?” Zayn trailed off and Liam realized he'd never really introduced himself since the older star had walked into his shop. 

 

“Oh, god I'm sorry, I'm Liam.” He looked away from the bouquet to flash Zayn a smile before continuing. “And I guess I got it from my mum. She used to own this shop you know? Back when I was little. But then she got sick and I had to help out a lot since she only had another co-worker as well and she used to get quite a lot of big orders. I guess that's when my interest really picked up. It was never work for me to get down here after school, I enjoyed it too much. So when she passed away two years ago, I didn't want some stranger buying her shop and changing it to something it wasn't so I bought it myself.” Liam finished as he examined the bouquet in his hands, still not quite satisfied with it.

 

“Oh..I'm sorry about your loss. It's a great little shop you have here though. Very cosy.” Zayn replied and Liam could almost hear it in his voice that he was uncomfortable about the subject or the story itself.

 

“It's okay. And I'm sorry for telling you all that, didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm almost finished.” Liam said. “So, how's the career going? I went to see your new movie last week, it was really good.” 

 

“Thank you. It's going okay I guess. I'm putting the acting on the shelf for a while though, to focus on recording another album. I've got this whole new sound and material, I can't wait to record it.” Liam smiled as the celebrity spoke. He'd read in magazines that Zayn had let the fame get to his head and that he was rude and stuck up, but truth be told, he seemed almost more down to earth than Liam himself.

 

“That's great. You have a really nice voice Zayn, you should sing more often.” Liam complimented as he tied the final bouquet together. “There, all done! Let me just pack them all up for you and you're good to go.” 

 

“Thanks, it really does look amazing.” Zayn replied and got up from the chair he'd been seated on. He stretched and then took a step closer towards Liam who's eyes widened suddenly as he realized.

 

“No, Zayn don't, you're gonna-” He stopped mid-sentence as Zayn suddenly fell to the floor with a loud thud. “..trip.”

 

“Ow, ow, ow.” He heard Zayn mutter under his breath as Liam quickly put down the bouquet he was holding and rushed over to the older boy to help him up. “Thanks.” Zayn mumbled and gripped his arm tightly. 

 

“Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? I'm so sorry! I guess I'm used to walking around everything I put on the floor..” Liam trailed off and then his eyes fell to Zayn's arm, only to see blood seeping through his fingers. “Jesus, you're bleeding!”

 

“Um, it's nothing, really. I'm fine, it's just a scratch.” Zayn tried to protest but Liam was having none of it.

 

“No, come on, sit down right here and I'll clean it up for you. I won't take no for an answer. I think I've got some band aids here somewhere.” Liam replied as he forced Zayn to sit down on top of his work bench. Once the older boy was seated, he continued with collecting what he would need to clean the wound. “Aha, here they are!” He exclaimed as he finally found the band aids tucked away near his tools. Harry had probably stashed them away there, accident prone as he was.

 

“Really Liam, you don't have to-” But Liam held up his hand to shush him.

 

“It was my fault you fell, therefore I will clean up your wound. Even if it's really small. Now just keep quiet and let me do this.” Liam got to work and started dabbing around the wound with some paper until all the blood was cleaned up. He could feel Zayn's eyes on him the whole time, but he kept his eyes on the injury instead of looking up. Because if he looked Zayn in the eyes, he might do something he'd regret afterwords and he didn't want to scare the older of them away already. Not when they'd just met. “Okay, I think I'm done.” He said as he smothered out a final band aid.

 

“Thanks Liam, you didn't have to do that.” Zayn thanked him and Liam made the mistake of looking up. Their eyes locked and his breath got caught in his throat. He gulped loudly as he noticed Zayn's eyes shift down to his lips for just a second and he couldn't help but lick them, it was a nervous habit of his. Suddenly, Zayn's face was a lot closer to his than it had been just a second ago and he could feel the older boy's minty breath against his lips.

 

His heart was beating faster than it ever had before and he almost felt dizzy as they locked eyes again. “I-” But that's all he could get out. His mind went blank and he froze as he felt Zayn press his lips against his own softly. For a few seconds he just stood there. Unsure on what to do or how to respond. But he threw all his worries away just as Zayn was about to pull off and started to slowly move his lips against Zayn's. He felt Zayn rest one hand on his cheek, stroking it softly, as the other one fell to his waist and pulled him in so that he was settled between his legs. Liam let his own hands wander up Zayn's chest until they were locked around the older boy's neck. Suddenly he felt Zayn's tongue run along his lower lip and he didn't wast any time as he opened his mouth up to grant Zayn access and let their tongues collide.

 

They made out lazily for a while and Liam's hands had just travelled down to rest on Zayn's belt buckle when they heard the bell on the counter ring and they jumped apart from each other like they'd been stung. Both their eyes were wide in surprise, neither of them quite believing they'd just done that. “I-uh-better..”

“Um, yeah, I should...go.” Zayn replied and hopped off the bench. Liam nodded his head and looked at the still half empty box by his feet. “I'll get those later I think.”

 

“Yeah, they're all paid for. I just need to pack the rest of them up, shouldn't take long.” Liam said awkwardly as Zayn bit his lip and nodded, pointing behind him with his thumb.

 

“You should take that customer and I should really go. I'll be back in an hour or so, maybe.” Zayn said and started backing out of the room. “Bye, I guess.” 

 

“Um, yeah bye.” Liam said, a little loss at words as he watched Zayn walk out of the shop before he pulled himself together and went out to the counter where an old lady was waiting for his help. “Hi, how may I help you?”

 

An hour later, Zayn's mum came to pick up the two boxes filled with bouquets.

 

 


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this is the most kudos I've ever gotten on any of my works. Hope you like the new chapter as well!

_**6 months later** _

 

“Harry, put down your phone and focus, please!” Liam finally snapped as the stress he'd been feeling the past few days got the better of him and he couldn't take another hour of Harry smiling stupidly at his phone screen every few minutes.

 

“Well I'm sorry for having a social life Mr. Grumpy Pants.” Harry replied sarcastically, but pocketed his phone anyway.

 

“I'm sorry Harry, I know you do. But you're at work and this order is a huge one for me and I really need you to help me finish it in time.” Liam said and slumped down in the chair he had next to his worktop as he examined the finished bouquet in his hand before throwing it on the floor in disappointment.

 

“What are you doing? That was a perfectly fine bouquet!” Harry exclaimed and quickly picked it up from the floor, but it was already too late, the damage had been done. “If you keep throwing good bouquets on the floor, of course you're never going to be able to finish them in time!”

 

“I can't have fine bouquets Harry. They need to be perfect and that one was far from being perfect. I just, ugh-” Liam groaned in frustration and buried his head in his hands, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes when he felt them watering around the edges. He would not be crying over this. He wouldn't. He was just stressed.

 

“Hey, you need to take a deep breath and calm down Liam, okay? Every bouquet you make is perfect, don't be so hard on yourself.” Harry said as he kneeled down on the floor in front of his best friend and rubbed a soothing hand on his his back. “Liam...is this really about the big order or, you know, Luke?”

 

Liam flinched away from Harry when he heard that name and stood up to start working on a new bouquet, ignoring Harry's sighs of annoyance. “I know I need to calm down and I will. This order is just making me stressed because if it goes well, the guy who's hosting the event is interested in bringing my store to New York.”

 

“ _New York?!_ ” Harry exclaims in shock. “But, you're not moving there, are you?”

 

Liam shrugs his shoulders in response but keeps quiet as he continues working on the bouquet in front of him.

 

“Turn around when I'm talking to you, Liam!” Harry commands and Liam immediately turns around with wide eyes. “Are you seriously thinking about moving to New York?”

 

“I-I haven't decided yet. It would be a great opportunity to expand my business and I know that you'd be more than capable to take care of the store here. Obviously, I'd hire someone else to help you out as well.” Liam answered and dared a glance at his friend over his shoulder, who looked lost in his thoughts. “Harry?”

 

“I just, I'm just shocked Liam. You can't just move like that. Are you going to leave your mother's shop behind? Are you just gonna leave me here alone? I'm your best friend!” Harry says and Liam takes a deep breath.

 

“Harry, you won't be alone. You've got dozens of friends that you hang with on both weekdays and weekends. Even though we're best friends, the only times we ever really see each other, is when we're working. I don't have anything in London except for you and this shop and I'm sure both of you would be perfectly fine without me here. I love you, but it does get lonely when you're out with your other friends. I don't blame you, but I just think New York would be a good place to start over in for me.” Liam explains while Harry's staring at him with wide, hurt eyes. “Harry..-”

 

“I met someone.” He blurts out and Liam turns around in shock.

 

“What?” He whispers in disbelief.

 

“His name's Louis. I met him on one of your days off when he came into the store to buy flower's for his mum's birthday. We've been seeing each other for three months now.” Harry replies and bites down on his bottom lip as he stares at Liam with a nervous expression painting his face.

 

Liam scoffs and shakes his head in disbelief. “So you say I'm your best friend but you don't even trust me enough to let me know you've been going out with someone for three months? New York is sounding even better already.”

 

“Hey, that's not fair. We just wanted to wait until it's actually going somewhere and I didn't want to rub my new relationship in your face so soon after Luke.” Liam flinches and then glares at Harry.

 

“Don't make this about me and that asshole. He's got nothing to do with this.” Liam growls. “So is it?”

 

“Is it what?” Harry asks in confusion and Liam rolls his eyes.

 

“Is it going somewhere with this Louis bloke?” Liam asks and Harry absolutely beams at him.

 

“Definitely.” He replies. “I think I love him. Liam.”

 

“You what? You _love_ him?” Liam exclaims because over the twenty years of knowing Harry, he doesn't think he's ever heard him say he loves anyone except for his friends and family before.

 

“I do. I think he loves me too.” Harry says and Liam smiles softly at his friend.

 

“Of course he does, Haz. He'd be stupid not to.” He says and Harry grins at him before pulling his friend into a hug.

 

“Thank you.” Harry replies and pulls away from Liam's embrace. “I'm, uh, meeting him and his friends tonight for a drink, do you want to come along and meet them all?”

 

“I don't know..” Liam trails off, unsure. “Wouldn't I impose on you guys?”

 

“Of course not Liam! You're my best friend, Louis won't mind.” Harry says. “Besides, he's bringing two of his friends.”

 

“I...alright then. I guess I'll go. I want to see who's stolen my little Hazza's heart.” Liam replies with a laugh in his voice.

 

“Don't you dare call me that tonight, I will castrate you.” Harry threatens.

 

Liam just laughs and throws his friend a wink over his shoulder as he goes back to work. “We'll see.”

 

<>

 

Liam trails nervously behind Harry as the walk into the small pub where they were meeting Louis and his two friends for drinks. He wasn't even entirely sure why he was so nervous in the first place. Louis seemed to be a really nice guy from what he'd heard from Harry, as he'd spent the rest of the day describing him. Maybe it was just the general thought of meeting Harry's boyfriend and friends that made him nervous. He'd never been very good at meeting new people and since he'd spent most of his childhood helping his mum with her shop, he'd never had much time to learn how to make friends. Harry was really the only friend he'd ever had and that was mostly because they'd grown up together with their parents being friends as well. When Liam's mum had passed away, his dad having done it a few years prior, Harry had been there for him and even helped him with taking over 'The Flower Shop'. But even as they'd been friends for such a long time, Liam had never been introduced to any of Harry's other friends before and he was scared that Louis wouldn't like him. Harry loved this guy so what's to say he wouldn't leave Liam if Louis didn't like him? Maybe Louis was more important now than Liam had ever been to him.

 

“Liam, relax. You'll be fine.” Harry whispers in his ear and puts a soothing hand on his shoulder as Liam nods his head and lets his shoulders slump down. He could do this. He just needed to act cool, cooler than he really was. It'd be fine.

 

“Harry! Over here!” An over excited voice suddenly exclaimed happily and before he had the time to even blink, Harry had left his side ridiculously fast. Liam follows his friend with his eyes and watch as he bends down slightly to kiss a small brunette on the lips. _Must be Louis,_ he thinks to himself before Harry's waving him over.

 

“Liam, this is Louis, my boyfriend.” Harry grabs his arm and pulls him forward with a harsh tug. “And Louis, this is Liam, my best friend.”

 

“It's nice to meet you, Louis.” Liam says politely and holds his hand out to shake Louis' but is shocked when the shorter of them pulls him into a hug instead.

 

“Yeah, really nice to meet you too Liam.” Louis replies with a smile on his face as he pulls away from Liam to latch himself onto Harry instead, who wraps his arm around his boyfriend's waist. “Harry talks about your shop all the time.”

 

“Oh.” Liam says, a little lost of words and Louis laughs. “Cool.”

 

“Well come on, sit down please.” Louis says and gestures to the table behind them. That's when Liam first notices another guy with blond hair sitting there. “That's Niall who's way too interested in his new phone, it's really not healthy.”

 

At those words, Niall's head snaps up and he seems to remember he's not alone anymore. “Oi, mate. You're the same when you're texting Harry except you sit around with a permanent blush all day!”

 

“Wha- I do not!” Louis exclaims and waves a hand at Niall. “Ignore him, Irish doesn't know what he's talking about.”

 

“Don't worry, Harry's been the same, I just haven't known the reason for his blushing or why he's been glued to the phone constantly at work until earlier today.”

 

“Heeeey.” Harry says with a pout and Liam rolls his eyes as Louis kiss it away before he sits down next to Niall.

 

“I'm Liam, by the way.” He introduces himself properly with a smile on his face.

 

“Figured as much.” Niall replies with a grin. “And I'm Niall.”

 

“Figured as much.” Liam says cheekily and Niall laughs as he downs the last of his beer.

 

“Stop flirting and get us another round of beers Niall.” Louis demands and pulls Harry down with him in the booth.

 

“Stop trying to turn me gay mate, I like tits.” Niall shoots back and glares at Louis before turning his gaze to Liam. “Sorry mate, no offence, you're hot and all but I don't swing that way.”

 

Liam snorts. “None taken. No offence but you're not really my type.”

 

“Yeah.” Harry cuts in suddenly. “He likes the dark and mysterious ones.”

 

“That sounds just like- ZAYN! You made it!” Louis shouts happily and practically jump over Harry to get out of the booth to hug some other guy. Liam is staring at them with narrowed eyes but Harry doesn't seem to mind.

 

“Everyone this is Zayn, my best friend in the entire world.” Niall's shout of 'hey!' gets lost on Liam as he stares at the dark haired boy now standing in front of him. “Zayn this is my boyfriend Harry and his friend Liam.”

 

“Hey, nice to finally meet you Harry, Louis' told me loads about you. Sorry I was late, my...” Zayn trails off as his eyes find Liam's and they widen comically. “...Liam?”

 

“Um, yeah, h-hi.” He manages to stutter out and by now the rest of the guys are staring at them curiously.

 

“Wait, you know each other?” Louis asks looking completely baffled.

 

“Oh, not really. Liam did the flower arrangements for Doniya's wedding. We met..briefly when I picked them up.” Zayn explains and Liam breathes a sigh of relief. He hadn't told Harry about meeting Zayn and definitely not about making out with him, almost more before they were interrupted.

 

“What?” Niall says suddenly and Zayn's eyes widen again for some reason. “He's the Liam you made out with and then ran out on?”

 

“WHAT?!” Harry exclaims angrily suddenly and everyone turns their heads to look at him. “You made out with Zayn Malik and you didn't tell me? Where was I?”

 

“It was on your day off. It's no big deal really. That was ages ago.” Liam replies and now everyone is suddenly looking at him and he's starting to feel uncomfortable under the stares and the awkward silence they're currently in. “Um, right, sorry. I'm just gonna go, it was nice meeting you all, have fun.” He rushes out and then stands up quickly to leave.

 

“Liam, c'mon!” Harry starts but Zayn interrupts him as he stares at Liam with narrowed eyes.

 

“Yeah, no big deal. Didn't mean a thing.” Is the last thing Liam hears as he leaves the pub and he flinches unexpectedly from the harsh word. Nothing ever seemed to mean a thing when it came to him.

 

 


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little darker chapter so I promise to put some smut into the next one!

A few days later, Liam's got one of his rare days off and is leaving the store in Harry's hands. It's not like he's really got anything better to do than stay in his flat above the store and watch TV all day, but Harry had forced him to take at least one full day off once a month. He's starving when the clock strikes two in the afternoon and both his fridge and pantry are looking embarrassingly empty. So he pulls himself away from the warmth of his bed where he'd been cuddled up under the blankets all day and trudges into the bathroom to take a much needed shower. He strips out of his clothes and brushes his teeth as he waits for the water to heat up until it's warm enough to step inside.

 

The hot water hits his back and his muscles relaxes immediately. He sighs contently as he rubs some shampoo into his hair before he steps under the spray and let's it wash away again. Once he's washed his body with soap as well, he turns the water off and steps out of the shower where he wraps a towel tightly around his waist. He avoids looking himself in the mirror as he leaves the bathroom, knowing that he'd only get upset if he saw the scars he knew was on his back.

 

Once inside his bedroom again, he dries himself off with the towel before stepping into a pair of boxers followed by the only pair of black jeans he owned. He dried his hair as well as he could with only his towel and then pulled on a cream coloured sweater he was sure had belonged to Harry once upon a time. When he was mostly satisfied with the way he looked, he slipped into a jacket and a pair of shoes before he grabbed his wallet and left the apartment. He didn't bother locking it since the only entrance to it was through the flower shop and Harry would be down there the whole time.

 

When he entered the store, Harry was stood by one of the displays helping a nervous looking teenage boy picking out some flowers, most likely for a first date. Liam had learnt long ago to recognize exactly what a customer was after. Harry waved at him and Liam waved back, sending him a smile as well. “Just going to get some groceries.”

 

“Alright, see you when you get back.” Harry replied before turning back to his customer. “You should definitely..”

 

The rest of the words were lost on Liam as he stepped outside into the fresh air and let the door close behind him. He took a deep breath before he set off to the closest Tesco which was only a ten minute walk away. Everything he needed was so close to his shop/flat that he didn't feel the need to splurge any money on a car that he knew only Harry would end up using. Liam would much rather walk, even through snow and rain. Since he tended to stay inside most days for work and having his flat just upstairs, the fresh air was nice to breathe in as often as possible.

 

He arrived at Tesco just a little over fifteen minutes later, having walked a bit slower to take in the nice weather, and grabbed a basket for himself. Humming slightly to himself, he made his way over to where he knew the pasta was and picked up some spaghetti as well as some pre-made sauces that he would only have to heat up. He got some mince meat and vegetables so that he and Harry could have their weekly taco night on Friday. It was when he got to the snack department that he felt himself freeze up completely. There, at the end of it, his ex-boyfriend Luke was standing. He took a shuddering breath and quickly turned around to head to the dairy section, praying to God that he hadn't been seen. Luck didn't seem to be on his side that day because as soon as he had stopped in front of the milk, he felt a strong arm wrap itself around his waist and a hand in his hair tugging his head up until he was face to face with Luke.

 

“L-Luke, let me g-go.” Liam whimpers as the hand in his hair tugs harder and he feels tears brimming the corner of his eyes already. “Please, we're in p-public.” He begs.

 

“Does it look like I care to you?” Luke snaps but takes a look around himself anyway. “Looks like there's just you and I here anyway, like it used to be.”

 

“What do you want, Luke?” Liam asks with a waver in his voice. “We're over, I don't want to see you ever again.”

 

“Tough luck Liam, because I'm far from done with you.” Luke growls and Liam tries to shrink away from the man in front of him but the hand in his hair prevents him from doing so. He lets out a breath of relief as the arm around his waist disappears but he regrets it instantly when he feels a strong hand wrap itself around his neck.

 

“L-Luke, what a-are you d-doing?” Liam gasp out, fear spreading through his entire body. “Luke I-I can't b-breathe.” But instead of letting go, Luke only tightens his hand further and Liam's starting to feel light-headed by now.

 

“Hey! What the fuck are you doing? Let him go!” A voice suddenly exclaims and the next thing he knows, the hands in his hair and around his neck are gone and he's sinking down to the floor, gasping for air. He can hear Luke making a run for it but whoever interrupted them has clearly not left yet and Liam's still on the edge, shoulders tense as he waits for another attack, expects it really. But instead he feels a soft hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

 

“T-thank you.” He manages to get out as looks up to see who saved him and his eyes widen when he sees who it is. “...Zayn? What are you doing here?”

 

“Well I was gonna get some groceries but then I saw someone who'd gotten himself into a bit of trouble so I decided to help him out instead.” Zayn replies and raise an eyebrow as he looks at Liam expectedly. “Who was that?”

 

“No one, it doesn't matter. I need to get home.” He says and scrambles up on his feet, swaying slightly from dizziness that he quickly tries to shake away. When a hand reaches out to steady him, he quickly flinches away in fear.

 

“Woah, no. I'm not trying to hurt you Liam.” Zayn says quickly, holding up both of his hands in surrender. “I don't think you should walk home on your own though. Let me drive you.”

 

“No, I, no I'm fine. I need to walk. I need the fresh air.” Liam declines and starts walking towards the exit of the store, leaving his groceries on the floor of the dairy aisle where he'd dropped them when Luke had appeared.

 

“Then I'll walk with you.” Zayn says from behind him and that's when Liam realizes that he'd followed him out of the store. “Or I could call Harry for you. Do you have your phone?”

 

“No it's okay. He's managing the store today, I don't want to bother him. The store is only ten minutes away, you don't have to walk me, I'll be fine.” Liam replies and stops walking before turning around to face Zayn. “Thank you for helping me, I really appreciate it, you didn't have to. So thank you. I think there's a few people over there waiting for you, you should go say hi. I'll see you around.”

 

“Liam, c'mon, wait-” Zayn starts but Liam interrupts him with a smile.

 

“Goodbye Zayn.” He says and starts walking towards his flat again, feeling oddly disappointed when he doesn't hear Zayn following him which is stupid since he's the one that told the star to leave him alone.

 

 

When he walks into the store a little over twenty minutes later, Louis in front of the counter where Harry's standing with his phone pressed to his ear, both of them looking oddly worried. As soon as Harry spots him though, he throws the phone down and rushes over to Liam, pulling him into a tight hug. Liam hugs back, looking at Louis with confused eyes over Harry's shoulder. Louis just stares back at him with the same worried look Harry had worn.

 

“Hey, you okay?” He says and tries to pull away from his friend's hold on him, but Harry won't let him go. “Did something happen? Is your mum okay?”

 

“Stop playing stupid Liam.” Harry hisses as he finally pulls away and glares at Liam. “Zayn called Louis and told him what happened so that Louis could tell me. Why didn't you call me? Were you planning on hiding this from me?”

 

“Zayn had no right to do that!” Liam spits out and glares at Louis like it was his fault. “I didn't think it was important.”

 

“Wha- are you crazy?! Luke tried to fucking choke you in the middle of a store! That's pretty fucking important!” Harry shouts at him and Liam immediately shrinks back from his friend who looks apologetic straight away. “Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. But it is important Liam, you are important, okay?”

 

Liam just shakes his head as he feels tears welling up in his eyes. He turns his eyes to Louis and smiles through his tears. “What an impression I must have made on you, third time's a charm though, yeah? I'm just gonna head upstairs and lay down for a bit. You can close the shop early if you want Harry, if you and Louis had something planned.”

 

“Liam, please don't shut me out again. You need to talk about this, not bottle it all up inside.” Harry pleads with him.

 

“There's nothing to talk about though. It happened, that's it. Not like talking is gonna change any of that.” Liam shrugs his shoulders and leaves the room, taking the stairs up to his flat two at a time.

 

He's only been laying down in bed for twenty minutes, watching a re-run of The Big Bang Theory, when he hears the front door opening quietly followed by soft footsteps getting closer to his bedroom. He closes his eyes and tries to even out his breathing as good as he possibly can just as Harry walks into the room and sinks down on the bed next to him.

 

“Liam? Liam, you awake?” He hears Harry sigh softly before a hand is running through his hair soothingly. “I love you.” Is the last thing Liam hears before he drifts off to sleep.

 

**< >**

 

When he wakes up again, two hours have passed and he groans as he stretches out on the bed, knowing that he'd be having troubles falling asleep tonight because of it. He jumps slightly as he hears a crash from the kitchen and that's when the smell of food cooking hits him and he realizes that that must have been what woke him up in the first place.

He stumbles out of bed and exchange his jeans for a pair of sweatpants before he makes his way to the kitchen where he finds Harry in front of the stove with nothing but a pair of boxers on, shaking his butt along to whatever song his got stuck in his head at the moment. Liam clears his throat as he leans against the doorway and laughs when Harry jumps and almost drops the pasta he's got in his hand.

 

“Jesus Liam!” He snaps and turns around with a hand over his heart, breathing heavily. “You scared me half to death.”

 

“Sorry, the opportunity was too good to pass up mate.” Liam smirks and then walks over to his friend to peer at the stove over his shoulder. “What are you making?”

 

“Just some Carbonara. I was starving and you had no food so I had to go out and get some.” Harry replies and Liam shuffles away from the stove to sit down at the small table he's got in his kitchen with only two chairs.

 

“Oh, sorry about that, I didn't get the chance to actually buy the food earlier. I'll pay you back, how much was it?” He asks and Harry shakes his head as he puts the uncooked pasta into the pot of boiling water.

 

“Don't worry about it, you can pay me back by coming out with me and Louis and Niall on Saturday.” Liam grimaces at the idea immediately and Harry notices. “Oi, none of those faces. You're coming with and that's final.”

 

“Nah, I don't think so. Not like last time was much of a success and I'd rather not make a fool of myself again.” Liam replies and Harry just rolls his eyes at him.

 

“They liked you Liam and they want to get to know you better, I promise. Besides, if you didn't get along with each other we wouldn't be able to be together so you know, you kind of have to get along alright?” And that's, that's what Liam had feared all along. That Harry would leave him for Louis if they didn't get along.

 

“If we don't get along, I promise to leave you and Louis alone, alright?” Liam says and smiles at Harry who's looking at him with wide eyes filled with something that Liam can't quite place.

 

“What are you talking about? Do you honestly think I'd leave you for a boyfriend.” Harry asks in shock and Liam nods his head, confused at his friend's reaction. “Wow, for being so smart, you sure are dense sometimes. I'd never leave you Liam. Boyfriends come and go, but best friends stay together forever. No matter what.”

 

“But you love-”

 

“I do, but I love you more.” Harry is quick to interrupt. “Now, enough small talk. We need plates. And cutlery. Some glasses too. We're gonna stay up all night watching TV and eating junk food.”

 

Liam gets up from his chair and walks up to Harry to give him a big hug. He buries his face in his friend's shoulder and breathes in deeply. “I love you Haz, thanks for staying with me all this time.”

 

“Of course you big sap, wouldn't leave you for anything or anyone in the world. Now c'mon, let's eat, I'm starving.”

 

“Alright, but I get to decide what we're watching first.” Liam says as he pulls away and goes to get them two plates.

 

“Aw man, I am not watching Batman again. We've seen it six times already.” Harry whines and Liam laughs.

 

“I was gonna suggest Notting Hill, but now we're watching Batman.”

 

“Liam, no!” Harry whines again, dragging out the 'no' as Liam laughs again and sprints out of the room to put the movie on before his friend can catch him. It's a good night in the end after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo terribly sorry for the wait I've put you all through. I just got so busy with work and then I went to London and Paris and I just haven't had time to write. I hope you like the chapter even though there's not really the smut I promised in it. Buuuuut, the next chapter will definitely start with some. That I can promise you!
> 
> Also, I haven't proof read this so there might be some mistakes. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy :)

It's Saturday and Liam is standing in front of the full length mirror in his room holding up shirt after shirt in front of his chest trying to decide which one to wear tonight. He's cursing Harry in his head for talking him into going out with Louis and his friends again tonight. Judging by how bad the last time they all met went and the fact that he didn't last more than ten minutes at the bar, isn't really making the night look any promising for him.

 

After another twenty minutes and seven different shirts, there's a knock on his door and he's still just dressed in his black skinny jeans. Thank god he'd done his hair at least, swept it a bit to the side in a quiff like he'd been doing a lot lately. Harry had told him it looked good so he'd take his friend's word for it.

 

There was another loud knock on the door and Liam groaned before finally pulling on a tight white t-shirt, shrugging into his newly purchased leather jacket on top and hopping into his brown boots. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before he rushed to the door and pulled it open to be met by the sight of Harry and Louis snogging against the wall. He cleared his throat and they broke apart in surprise, Louis looking at him with a sheepish look on his face while Harry just shrugged his shoulders. “You were taking too long mate. Let's go. Niall and Zayn are already there waiting for us.”

 

“And where's there exactly?” Liam asks as he steps out of the door and looks it behind him.

 

“Zayn said it's a good place, he goes there all the time. He's put us on the guestlist. It's only a few blocks away so we thought we could all walk.” Louis replies and sends him a small smile before he grabs Harry's hand and starts pulling him down the stairs and out of the shop. Liam sighs quietly as he walks behind the happy couple. He wishes he could have what his friend have, they look so happy together and Liam can't help but feel sad when he realizes that he'd only really been happy with Luke for two weeks before everything went to shit and he spent the next four months living in absolute hell before Harry finally noticed something and forced Liam to leave. He deserved better.

 

But if he deserved better, then why had he never gotten anything better? Surely there was a reason for everything in his life going crap. Maybe he was cursed? Could you actually be cursed though? Or is that just myths?

 

“Liam? Earth to Liam? Are you still with us?” Liam jerks back as he finally notices on of Harry's big hands waving in front of his face. “Mate, I've been trying to get your attention for ages. Are you okay?”

 

“Hm? Oh yeah, sorry. Just lost in thoughts.” He responds quickly and smiles what he hopes is in a convincing way.

 

Harry looks at him a little doubtfully but loses his focus when Louis tugs on his hand. “C'mon guys, we're here.”

 

Liam sighs as he follows the couple inside, only having to stop to show the doorman his I.D before being let into the loud club. He's immediately hit with a stench of smoke and alcohol. Everywhere he looks there's people dancing closely together with a drink in their hand and a smoke in their mouth. This was definitely something Liam wasn't used to.

 

He shakes himself quickly out of his thoughts when he realizes that Harry and Louis are moving forward towards a couple of stairs. He hurries to catch up with them as they walk upstairs to where the V.I.P section of the club is. Of course that's where they'll be seated. They're with _the_ Zayn Malik after all. Liam rolls his eyes and wills himself to not think about the brown eyed boy more than necessary. That goes out the window as soon as his eyes land on the famous boy who's got a pretty blond girl in his lap. Oh, Liam thinks and swallows his disappointment. He doesn't even know why he's disappointed. It's not like he wanted Zayn or anything. Not that he'd ever have a chance even if he did. 

 

“Liam c'mon. What is with you tonight? Are you sure you're okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced you to come out with us. That was a shitty thing to do. Especially so soon after the whole thing with-” 

 

Liam interrupts Harry quickly before the name has been uttered. “It's fine. I'm fine, really. I'm sorry I've been spacing out. Just a bit tired, promise. I'll snap out of it. Just need a drink or something.” 

 

“Okay, if you're really sure.” Liam nods his head quickly. “Let's sit down. Niall's brought his girlfriend Barbara. Louis said she's a model. Isn't that great?” _Yeah,_ Liam thinks, _it's great being the seventh wheel. The odd one out._

 

“It's great Haz, let's sit down. Louis is looking a bit impatient waiting for you.” Liam gestures to where Louis has sat down next to Zayn, pouting his lips as he stares at Harry longingly. “I need a drink.” 

 

“Well let's go order something then. What do you want?” Harry asks as they walk over to the table in the far corner of the V.I.P section. 

 

“A shot. No, let's make that two shots.” Harry looks at him worriedly but orders it for him anyway and then gets distracted by Louis so Liam sneakily orders another two before introducing himself to the girls at the table. No one seems to be paying him any mind though and he sighs as looks around the table, suddenly locking eyes with Zayn who'd apparently already been looking at him with a strange look on his face. _Great,_ Liam thinks, _I look like an idiot._

 

<>

 

Liam is drunk. Far drunker than he's ever been in his entire life. Not that that's so hard to top seeing as he never was the type to get invited to parties while he was at school and the fact that he used to have only one functioning kidney. It's working just fine now though and he's definitely not letting the opportunity pass him by. He grabs another shot from a waiter walking by the table which he's now sat at completely alone. Harry and Louis had disappeared somewhere over an hour ago, Niall and his girlfriend had followed closely after claiming that they were heading to the dancefloor and it didn't take long for Zayn to leave with his girl as well. So that left Liam alone. As usual.

 

Finally having enough of sitting alone and moping while he was in one of the most popular and expensive clubs in London, a place he would have never been able to afford on his own, he pushes himself off of the couch and is surprised when he almost falls down again as his head swims with dizziness. He swallows the bile in his throat and manages to walk over the where the stairs leading down to the dancefloor is. After a minute pondering, he decides that he's good enough to make it down the steep stairs on his own. There's only three steps left and he's proud of himself for making it so far when he suddenly trips on air and falls straight into another guy who was just walking buy, causing him to drop his drink as he catches Liam in his arms.

 

“Oh my g-god. I am so so so so so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Hey I'll get you a new drink alright? And a shirt maybe..did you spill anything on your shirt? I'm so sorry. What's your name? I'm Liam and-”

 

“Hey kid, it's alright. You're rambling. And I wouldn't mind a drink as long as you join me?” The stranger asks and Liam takes this time to actually look the guy in front of him over. He's definitely attractive, that's for sure. A little older maybe but that won't matter. It's just a drink.

 

“Sure. If, you tell me your name.” Liam smirks as he straightens out and then loops his arm around the strangers outreached arm before they make their way towards the bar.

 

“My name's Nick.” The guy, well Nick, finally replies as they stop in front of the busy bar. It doesn't take longer than ten seconds before a bartender is in front of them asking for their orders though. “What would you like?”

 

“I thought I was buying.” Liam says and the shakes his head.

 

“I wouldn't let a pretty boy like yourself buy me anything. That's my job.” Nick replies and Liam blushes.

 

“Well in that case, surprise me.” Liam watches Nick order two of something and not even a minute later they've got a drink each in the colours of a rainbow. He takes a sip and his eyes widen. “This is amazing!” He exclaims.

 

Nick laughs at him and then clinks their glasses together. “That's why it's my favourite.”

 

They spend a few minutes at the bar talking and finishes their drinks before Liam finally picks up his courage. “Um, would you maybe want to dance? With me? Would you want to dance with me?”

 

“I thought you'd never ask darling.” Is Nick's instant reply as he grabs Liam's hand and drags him towards the middle of the dancefloor where he pulls him in close until they're flush against each other. Liam has never been much of a dancer, hell, he doesn't think he's ever really danced with anyone before, so he just let's Nick take the lead as they grind dirtily against each other. It doesn't take long before Liam can feel lips trailing down his neck before they stop on his collarbone to suck lightly. He knows he'll probably wake up with a mark, but he can't find it in himself to care.

 

Just as he's pulled down Nick's head to press their lips together, Nick is suddenly gone and a seething Zayn is standing in front of him with a worried looking Harry and Louis standing right behind him.

 

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” Zayn snaps at him and Liam's mouth falls open.

 

“Excuse me?! Shouldn't I be asking you that seeing as you're the one who interrupted something here, mate.” Liam responds angrily and pushes Zayn in the chest who just scoffs at him.

 

“Please, I just saved your sorry ass from embarrassing yourself in front of the entire club. You were looking a bit like a desperate slut, _mate._ ” Liam's eyes widen as his eyes fills with unwanted tears, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. Zayn seems to be looking a little shocked with his own words and Liam can spot the regret in his eyes. 

 

“Fuck you Zayn. I should've know you were one of those rich and famous assholes who thinks they're better than anyone else and that everyone just _adores_ them. Well newsflash Malik, I can't fucking stand the sigh of you.” Liam spits and shoulders past the shocked actor, ignoring the calls from Harry as he shoulders past a big group of girls that had definitely been listening in on their fight. Great, he'd probably end up in the paper tomorrow for tormenting Zayn. 

 

He finally reaches the men's room and lets out an angry growl as he enters and kicks one of the stall doors angrily. The one person who'd been in there quickly scrambles out to leave Liam alone. Probably for the best as well. Liam shouts in frustration as he punches the same door he'd just kicked. Why can't anything in his fucking pathetic life just go right for once? Why is the entire world out to destroy his life? God, why not just kill him in some freak accident. That'd be just his luck. He's seething as he paces back and forth and he misses the sound of someone walking inside and looking the door behind them. When he does notices though. He just growls, “You. You need to leave before I punch you.” 

 

“You don't want to punch me, Liam. Not really.” Zayn replies cockily as he smirks at the younger boy and casually strolls up to him. “You want to fuck me don't you? Or maybe you want it the other way. Do you like big cocks up your ass Liam. You look like you do. I bet you've wanted me since that first time we kissed, haven't you?” 

 

“Shut up Zayn. I swear to god I'll-” 

 

“You'll what? Punch me? Go head, do it.” Zayn stops in front of him and spread his arms, offering himself up. “I'm still waiting.” 

 

“God you're insufferable.” Liam groans as he uses all of his strength to push Zayn up against one of the stall doors. He hesitates for only a second before he leans down to capture Zayn's lips with his own. It's hot and wet and dirty and everything their first kiss wasn't. He's got Zayn's shirt fisted tightly in his hands as he tries to pull the boy in front of him even closer. Zayn hums into his mouth and Liam moans in annoyance as he pulls away, staring at Liam with lust filled eyes. Liam bites down on his bottom lip and Zayn blurts out the first thing that pops into his head.

 

“Come home with me tonight.” Liam swallows the lump in his throat and nods his head.

 

“Okay.” He agrees, hoping that he won't regret his decision in the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks and comments are appreciated! Hope you liked it :)
> 
> Let me know what you like, and/or what you didn't like so I can improve!


	5. chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There actually is some smut in this chapter! :o

Liam groans as he wakes up the next morning, the sunlight streaming in through the open window is blinding his eyes and he figures that's the reason he woke up in the first place. He's about to just turn over and go back to sleep, hoping it'd magically cure his pounding headache, when he freezes completely. There's an arm around his waist. A very strong arm keeping him locked in his position. He gulps loudly before he let's his eyes slowly flutter open and realizes immediately that he's not in his own bed and that the tattooed arm wrapped so tightly around him is definitely Zayn's.

 

_Shit,_ he thinks,  _what have I done?_ He's debating on whether or not he should stay put where he is, when Zayn groans and rolls away from him. Liam let's out a sigh of relief, figuring he'll be able to just sneak out of there before Zayn even wakes up. But then the older boy suddenly sits up straight and stares down at Liam with wide eyes. 

 

“Oh shit.” He exclaims and jumps out of the bed, completely stark naked and Liam can't help but let his eyes wander over Zayn's slender body. “Liam, um, fuck. You should probably leave, now and uh, don't tell anyone? Please?” 

 

“W-what?” Liam stutters out, feeling his heart break all over in his chest. 

 

“This was a bad idea. A very, _very_ bad idea. I'm sorry, I should never have invited you home, it was a stupid mistake.” Zayn rambles on as Liam quietly gets out of the bed to put his clothes back on. He's never felt more embarrassed in his entire life. “What do you want? How much?” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Liam asks in confusion as he pulls his shirt on. 

 

“To keep quiet? And to not tell anyone?” Zayn clarifies like it should've been obvious.

 

“Are you serious? I'm not some fucking prostitute, Zayn! You can't just use me and pay me off like some whore, I won't let you do that.” Liam spits and hurriedly steps into his shoes, storming out of the bedroom without as much as a glance thrown behind him. He walks straight to the front door and throws it open, halting his step only when he hears Zayn call his name from behind him. “What?” 

 

“Just...you won't tell anyone right? The press can't find out and everyone still thinks I'm-” Liam slams the door shut in his face and bangs his fist hard against the wood. 

 

“Fuck you, Zayn!” He shouts and starts stumbling down the stairs of the fancy apartment complex Zayn was living in. It was then that he realized that he had absolutely no idea where he was. They could have left London for all he knows. When he starts searching his pockets for his phone so that he can call for a taxi he realizes that it's not there and that he most likely forgot it in Zayn's apartment, which is a place he plans on never stepping a foot inside again. Thank god he still got his wallet in his pocket, he thinks as he leaves the building and steps outside finding...absolutely nothing.

 

The street is eerily empty of any traffic and he has to walk at least half an hour until he reaches a few scattered shops and luckily there's one lonely taxi in front of an old bookstore that looks like it would fall apart any second now. He walks quickly towards the car and knocks gently on the window when he reaches it, causing the old driver to jump in his seat before he rolls down the window. “You need a ride kid?” 

 

“Yes, please.” Liam begged as he hopped into the backseat and gave the driver the address to the flower shop.

 

“That's quite far away.” The driver comments as he takes off down the road and makes a sharp turn to the left.

 

“I'm quite aware of that.” Liam replies even though he's got no clue to where he is. “I've got money if that's what you're worried about.” The driver just huffs in response and Liam rolls his eyes as he leans back in his seat and relaxes. As he close his eyes everything that happened last night comes back to him and he hates himself for making the decision to go home with Zayn. He should've known that he'd regret it.

 

“ _Your apartment is so fancy.” Liam giggles as they stumble inside and he looks around the room in wonder._

 

“ _This is just the front room, wait till you see the bedroom.” Zayn replies with a wink and walks further into the apartment, beckoning Liam to follow him with his finger. “C'mon then.”_

 

_Liam doesn't hesitate at all as he follows Zayn around his quick tour of the apartment. “And this,” He announces as he pushes a large, white door open. “Is my bedroom.”_

 

“ _Wow,” Liam breathes as he steps inside, scanning the photographs and paintings hanging on every wall. “Did you make these?” He asks as he stops in front of graffiti painted Batman._

 

“ _Yeah, not my best but..” Zayn trails off and shrugs his shoulders._

“ _No, don't say that. It's amazing. I love Batman.” Liam replies, stroking his fingers softly over the canvas._

 

“ _You can have it if you'd like.” Zayn says quickly, moving to take it down from the wall. “I just put it up to cover the boring white wall.”_

 

“ _No, I couldn't.” Liam shakes his head but Zayn just shrugs and plants the painting on the floor next to him._

 

“ _It's no big deal, I'll make sure you get it delivered to the shop.”_

 

_Liam steps forward and kisses him softly. “You're pretty amazing. Despite what you did earlier.”_

 

“ _Yeah, sorry about that.” Zayn apologizes, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I guess I got a bit jealous.”_

 

“ _A bit?” Liam snorts. “Sure.”_

 

_Zayn shuts him up by pulling him into another kiss, using his tongue to pry Liam's mouth open. Too impatient to wait any longer. He's already waited six months since the first time they kissed. Liam responds hungrily, wrapping his arms around Zayn's waist to pull him in closer, grinding against him. They're both already hard and Liam's hands eventually travels to Zayn's jeans, popping the button open and pulling down the zipper uninterrupted unlike the last time. Just as he's about to pull down the tight jeans, Zayn stops him by tugging on the hem of his shirt and pulling away slightly._

 

“ _Wait,” He pants. “Take your shirt off first. I want to see those muscles I know you're hiding under there.”_

 

_Liam blushes as he takes a step back and tugs the shirt over his head. “You too.” He mumbles as he stares at the floor._

 

_Zayn tugs his own shirt over his head quickly and drops it on the floor before he takes a step forward and strokes his fingers softly over the scar that runs from Liam's ribcage and down to his waist line. “Where'd you get this?” Liam blushes further and wraps his arms around himself to cover up but Zayn stops him and pushes his arms away. “Don't. You're beautiful.”_

 

“ _Not like you...you look like god.” Liam says and Zayn laughs at his words._

 

“ _I don't babe, but you definitely do.” Zayn replies and Liam shakes his head as he opens his mouth to object but he's interrupted by a soft pair of lips being pushed against his once again. They start off kissing softly while Zayn slowly starts walking, pushing Liam backwards until his knees hits the edge of the bed and he falls back on it. Zayn catches himself with his arms to not put his entire weight on Liam and then trails his lips down Liam's neck, sucking on the soft skin as he goes. “Mm, you're so beautiful.”_

 

“ _Stop,” Liam whines. “M'not.”_

 

“ _You are. You're so beautiful and you deserve to hear those words every day.” Zayn says as he moves onto Liam's chest, placing tender kisses along the scar that's oddly beautiful on the boy underneath him._

 

“ _Please Zayn,” Liam begs and bucks his hips up, catching nothing but air. “Please.”_

 

“ _Please what, Liam? You have to tell me what you want.” Zayn says as he sits back and unbuttons Liam's jeans, tapping his hip and gestures for him to lift his butt so that he can tug the jeans down his legs. He doesn't waste any time and as Liam's got his hips raised from the bed, Zayn tugs down both his jeans and underwear, leaving him completely nude. Liam doesn't think he's ever blushed this much his entire life before._

 

“ _I want, I want you to touch me, please.” He begs, keeping his own hands above his head, holding on tightly to the sheets. “Please, Zayn, please.”_

 

“ _Since you asked so nicely..” Zayn trails off and wraps a lubricated hand around Liam's aching cock. Liam hadn't even noticed Zayn bringing out the lube, he'd been so gone in his own head. He moans loudly as Zayn starts tugging, up and down slowly at first, swiping his thumb over the head causing Liam to see stars. He hasn't had another man touch him in months now and he knows it's going to be over quicker than he'd like it to be._

 

“ _Fuck, please, I need to-” Liam pants, cutting himself off with a moan as his hips buck up on their own accord._

 

“ _What do you need Liam? You need to tell me so I can give it to you.” Zayn replies, never once slowing down the motions of his hand moving steadily up and down over Liam's still rock hard cock. He swipes his thumb over the head again and leans forward to lick a lonely stripe along the thick vein running over the younger boy's dick._

“ _I-I need to come, please Zayn.” Liam moans as Zayn swirls his tongue over the head of his cock. “M'so close.”_

 

“ _Mm, so come then Liam.” Zayn encourages, mouthing at the tip, moaning at the new taste in his mouth. “You taste so good Liam, I could do this all day.” Zayn swallows as much of the dick in front of him as he can and that's all it takes for Liam before he feels that tight sensation in his stomach and he's suddenly coming in Zayn's mouth, watching the older boy swallow every drop of his cum through heavy lidded eyes._

 

“ _Jesus Christ, that was amazing.” Liam comments when he's finally caught his breath again, rubbing a hand through his sweaty hair and grimacing, wanting to take a shower but at the same time not wanting to leave this bed ever again._

 

“ _Mhm, pretty good yeah.” Zayn replies distractingly and Liam focuses his eyes on the boys still seated at the end of the bed who's now pulling down his own pants and taking out his cock, immediately wrapping a hand around himself._

 

“ _Hey, no, wait.” Liam says and quickly sits up, slapping Zayn's hand away so that he can wrap his own one around him. “Let me do that, return the favour and all that.” He says with a wink and Zayn chuckles, his breath hitching when Liam suddenly squeezes a bit harder. “You're close already aren't you? Got all hot and bothered sucking my cock.”_

 

“ _Fuck, Jesus, don't Liam.” Liam smirks and lean forward to press his lips against Zayn's neck, biting down softly, not hard enough to actually leave a mark and then trailing down towards his collarbone, sucking harshly on the dark skin._

 

_It only takes another minute before Zayn's coming, spilling his cum over Liam's hand, some of it splattering over his own stomach which Liam happily cleans up by leaning down and licking him clean. “That definitely needs to happen again. Soon. It needs to happen again soon.”_

 

_Liam chuckles as he scoots up a bit and then falls down on his back against the mattress, pulling Zayn down to lay next to him. “Mhm, yeah, it really does.” He replies and closes his eyes. They're both asleep within minutes._

 

Liam is startled awake by a rough hand shaking his shoulder. “Hey kid! You awake? We're at you address now.” The driver in the front seat informs him and Liam takes a look outside, realizing that he's right.

 

“Sorry.” He apologizes and then pulls out the right amount of notes to pay the driver. “Keep the change.” He mumbles as he hops out of the car and rushes to the door of his shop, trying to avoid the heavy rain that he's just now noticed.

 

As soon as he steps inside, he barely has any time to close and lock the door behind him, before Harry's basically jumped on him, gripping his arms tightly and shaking his entire body. “Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick all night since you just disappeared last night and you weren't answering any of my phone calls so I just figured you'd gone home but then me and Lou got here early this morning and you weren't here!”

 

“M'sorry Haz. Had my phone on silent and then I forgot it.” Liam mumbles, managing to slink away from Harry's deathgrip on him. “Would've called you otherwise.”

 

“That's all I get?! Where were you Liam? For all I know you could've been laying dead in a ditch!” Harry shouts at him and Liam rolls his eyes. “Don't you roll your eyes at me!”

 

“I was nowhere important, okay? It doesn't matter, he was an asshole anyway.” Liam replies and Harry's shoulders sags just a bit as he looks at Liam with anger in his eyes. “Who was it? What did he do? The last guy I saw you with was Zayn and-” Liam flinches at the name and Harry's quick to pick up on it. “What did he do? Liam, what did Zayn do?”

 

“Well, other than him basically treating me like a prostitute when we woke up together, it was great.” Liam replies sarcastically and Harry's eyes widen in shock.

 

“What? What did he say to you?” Harry demands and Liam sighs, already tired of this conversation.

 

“Well, we didn't really like sleep together but he, you know, blew me and I jacked him off and in the morning he asked me how much money I wanted to keep quiet and not tell anyone.” Liam explains and Harry's face is red with anger.

 

“That fucking asshole! I swear to god I'm going to fucking kill him. You just wait and see..” Harry's voice trails off as Liam sneaks away from him and bolts up to his apartment, catching only a few of the words Harry's most likely telling Louis over the phone. Liam sighs. Harry loves Louis and Zayn is Louis best friend which means Liam's just unlucky.

 

He really is cursed, isn't he?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next update will be on my new story 'I bet I can' make sure you check it out :)

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapters means faster updates, yay.


End file.
